Hello my darkness my old friend
by Kindred01
Summary: He was once a prince but he was turned into a vampire by his kidnapper, years later he he goes by the name Will Graham and then he meets Hannibal Lecter.


He was once a prince, raised in a large castle he has 6 older brothers and 4 holder sisters, and had two mothers. His father had rules lands fought in wars and cut off heads of kings. His brothers grew up to be fighters just like their father strong skilled knights, huntsmen and killers. But will was not like them, it surprised him how much that fact hurt him when he heard it for himself one night. His mother was a chamber made to the king's wife, and as the saying goings when the cat is away the mouse will play. His poor birth mother died in labour leaving her only son to be raised by the king and while he cared for his son and raised him like he did the others his wife saw him more as a pest a burden to the family, bastard in a otherwise perfect chain.

On the eve of his 18ths birthday Wilhelm's live changed for ever, he was woke up from his sleep as the his bed chamber's door was forced open. The men had grabbed him and pulled him from the bed and held a blade to his throat "Scream and we will slit your pretty neck." The man growled, nodding in agreement the men bound and gagged him and then ran off the way they came. Wilhelm saw the bodies of his father's knights slumped on the ground and against the wall. This would the last time he will ever see his home as he was pushed into the back of the carriage.

The carriage ride was bumpy as the horses moved quickly away from his father's kingdom, he kept his eyes on the men in the carriage with him they spoke in a heavy tongue that he didn't understand. He was cold in his night grown and he was sore from the way the men had grabbed him and he wasn't sure what was going to happen. Suddenly the carriage stopped and then men slipped out of taking Wilhelm with them. He could make out the open sea and the large ship waiting to seal once again.

The wind cut through him making him shiver as he moved towards the ships watching the men busy at work restocking the ship. Walking up the ramp he saw a man standing there turning to look at him "Prince Wilhelm forgive me about the rudeness of my men but we had no other choice but to acquire you this way." He brought Wilhelm onto the ship and then led him into his cabin "It will be a long journey to my homeland might as well make yourself comfortable. The man was a King Wilhelm could tell that the crown in his head as a dead give way. He moved behind him and curled his fingers around Wilhelm's neck making the young man flinch "I am rude I forgot to give you my name, I am King Valdemar Dracu and you are my guest until your father returns me what he owes me." He growled softly in his ear, his other hand moved to Wilhelm's stomach as his other hand held his head to the side.

He was breathing deeply his chest was heaving as he tried to breath though his gag, tears welled up in eyes and they started to spill down his cheeks. The king was taller than Wilhelm and his face was pale like snow and his hair was long down to his waist and tied back into a plat. It was like a river ink but it was the eyes that scared him they were black as his hair. The man's lips ghosting over his throat as he let his tongue lick at the pulse point "But then again who say I will return you." He grinned, Wilhelm had heard stories from his father and brothers about Valdemar he and his armies were ruthless monsters that liked to kill under the cover of darkness. The king petted Wilhelm's hair as he kissed his skin more "Shhhh my little Prince, this will only hurt a little or you might really enjoyed it." He grinned as Valdemar sunk his teeth into Wilhelm's neck.

A scream ripped its way out of his and into the gag muffling it, the vampire had warped his arms around his waist and held him close as he the man drunk from him. Wilhelm thrashed in the man's hold as he tried to get away from him but the more Valdemar took from him the weaker he got until he laid slumped against the demonic King. Removing his fangs Valdemar licked the blood that spilled from the two small puncher wounds "Ummm you taste do wonderful, like an innocent little lamb." He purred as he scoped him up and placed him on the bed. "Hush now my sweet prince sleep I will not need to feed again for a week." Darkness dragged him down into slumber and the face of the demon swung into nothing.

The rest of the journey was pretty much the same Valdemar would drink from him and then fuck him or fuck him while he drunk his blood. If he had hope of his father saving him from being King Valdemar's whore but after year of being locked up in the vampire's bed chambers Wilhelm got his reply 'I will not bow to your demands.' Is what his father had said and that is when he looked up at the demon with pitch black eyes and offer himself to him or the first time. That night he let the demon feed him his own blood turning him into a vampire.


End file.
